Radio systems which permit pre-emption of regular programming for special announcements or warnings, e.g. about traffic accidents or traffic congestion in the vicinity of a particular transmitter broadcasting a particular auxiliary carrier signal, are well known, and are described in, among others, the above-noted U.S. patents of Blaupunkt Werke GmbH.